


Without Words

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: Crowley went shopping, promising to return by 2 P.M., only to return 6 hours later. Aziraphale is mad at him, but he can't be mad for long...Absolute fluff on the established relationship between ineffable husbands.





	Without Words

Crowley entered a bookshop with huge plastic bags in each of his hands. It was rather dark in the shop, and as Crowley had to open the door with his own keys, he knew there was no one except for Aziraphale in there.

"Angel!" Crowley shouted, "I'm home! I bought so much stuff it barely fitted in my car!"

Crowley carried the bags to the couch corner in the shop, dropped them there, then aggressively tore his coat off, threw it on one of the couches, and threw himself on the other one.

"Angel!" he shouted once again, "Angel! My back is killing me, please! I can't stand up, seriously, come here!"

He lazily took his glasses off and put them on a coffee table. He heard Aziraphale's steps and then realized he forgot to take his boots off - something that Aziraphale specifically told him to do several times - and hastily threw them off and hid under the couch. Within a second, Aziraphale appeared in a doorway. Something about his face seemed off and made Crowley feel a bit wary as if he was displeased about something.

"Angel," Crowley smiled, "I can barely walk. Shopping malls are the creation of Hell, I told you. But not my doing, it was another demon. Forgot his name. Doesn't matter," Crowley stretched his arm towards Aziraphale, "Please, come here. I missed you. Come."

Aziraphale walked up to the couch where Crowley was lying. Crowley took his hand and gently kissed it. Aziraphale still looked somewhat uptight.

"It's eight P.M., Crowley. I've already closed the shop. It's dark," he said with tension in his voice.

"I didn't check up the time, I was hurrying to come back to you," Crowley said, looking up longingly while pressing Aziraphale's hand to his cheek, "Please, come here. I want to hug you."

"You were hurrying?" Aziraphale's voice sounded a bit annoyed, "Sorry, I couldn't tell you actually were. You told me you'll be back by three o'clock at the latest. You told me we'll have lunch together."

"Ogghhh, please don't tell me you waited for me and didn't have lunch," Suddenly Crowley sounded worried, "Did you? Please tell me you did!"

"I did," Aziraphale answered, letting out some softness in his voice, "I figured you won't come by lunch. I got your voice message."

"You'll have to get yourself a cell phone, angel. I'm more of a texting person, this whole calling and voicemail thing is too much of an effort," Crowley said, lazily closing his eyes.

"Oh, so now I have to adjust, so you won't make an extra effort?" Aziraphale exclaimed, "Make the whole communication process low-maintenance?!"

"No," Crowley said, opening his eyes and leaning forward to sit, "But I have difficulties, you know... With attention. Come on, I've told you that. It's hard for me to focus on many things at once," Crowley looked up on Aziraphale seriously, now sitting on a couch with his legs crossed, "I'm driving around a lot. I should be less distracted. You told me that yourself. Please, sit with me. I can't stand up, not yet. I mean it. I'm exhausted."

Aziraphale sat on a couch, still looking a bit moody.

"I'm sorry I was so late," Crowley said, putting his head on Aziraphale's lap, "I haven't done this shopping thing before. On that scale. I thought it was going to take a couple of hours! Who knew it would turn out to be a bloody Odyssey..."

"Did you buy everything?" Aziraphale said more gently now, starting to stroke Crowley's hair.

"Every bloo.. single item on the list," Crowley said wearily and yet happily, closing his eyes, "It was a disaster. What's wrong with all those people, don't they have other places to crowd in... Overpopulation, if you ask me... And yeah, some extra stuff."

"What extra stuff?" Aziraphale asked, trying desperately not to sound too thrilled.

"Well, I bought a sort of... Ehhhmmm," Crowley made his usual grimace when he struggled to remember the name of something, "A plug-in waffle iron, or whatever it's called... You can make pancakes, waffles, eggs, you get the idea. I can make breakfast now. Since you don't have a proper kitchen, only a fridge, and a sink, I thought it's just what we need..."

"Well, I won't even touch it, Crowley," Aziraphale said playfully, forgetting he was acting all hurt minutes ago, "If I try to cook, this place will burn down once again."

Crowley opened his eyes and looked at Aziraphale with deep sorrow in his eyes. Aziraphale immediately regretted what he said. 

"I'm sorry, dear," he said, gently kissing Crowley's forehead, "I won't joke about it again, I'm sorry." 

"Anyway," Crowley went on, "I bought myself a pajama, a black one, of course. I need to change in it, but not yet, too much effort..." Crowley stretched his arm in the direction of one of the bags, "Please, pull this one." 

Aziraphale dragged the bag, leaning over Crowley. 

"There is a red box on top of everything. Take it, please," Crowley said, opening his eyes a bit. 

Aziraphale took a small red box out of the bag, untied a thin white ribbon on top of it, and opened it.

"It's not jewelry or anything, but I liked it..." Crowley murmured, "Thought you'd like it too." 

Inside the box, Aziraphale found two little keychains - one in a shape of wings, the other in the shape of a snake.

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale said joyfully, "I love it. May I take the one with the snake?"

Crowley muttered something unintelligible, while smiling gladly.

Aziraphale put the box aside and gently kissed Crowley on the nose. Crowley chuckled silently. 

"So..." Crowley finally said, opening his eyes and raising his hand to stroke Aziraphale's hair, "Am I pardoned?" 

"I think you are, Crowley," Aziraphale said, teasingly, "What do you want, then, for your heroic efforts? Should I make some tea?"

"Tea, yeah. With brandy," Crowley smiled broadly, "And yourself. Most importantly, yourself... And some extra pillows, please." 

***

Crowley was drowsing beneath a blanket, as he heard Aziraphale come.

"Uhhhhm, angel," he said, sleepily, barely opening his eyes, "I made myself change to this..." 

"Sleeping garment?" Aziraphale asked mockingly while putting a platter with tea on a coffee table.

"Yeah, you can call it that. Come here already, stop torturing me." 

Aziraphale was wearing beige lounge pants and a white T-shirt. He felt warmth run through his chest, as he saw Crowley all tucked in a blanket on a couch. He quietly crawled under the blanket to lie by Crowley's side.

"Finally," Crowley said in a loud whisper, now completely awake, with serpentine eyes wide open, smiling cunningly, "You're trapped now." 

"I thought you were asleep," Aziraphale said, bemused by this sudden change, "I heard you snuffle!"

"A pitfall," Crowley whispered, grinning, as he nuzzled his nose in Aziraphale's neck, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Serpent," Aziraphale said quietly, now grinning himself, as he put his own arm on Crowley's waist. Crowley's answer was a series of happy and glad noises. Somehow Aziraphale knew what he meant.

"I brought you tea," he whispered in Crowley's ear, "I made it for you, Crowley, don't you dare make it go cold. I won't have it."

"Good old lovely sweet angelic tea," Crowley muttered, all smiles, "With lovely sweet angelic brandy. I'll drink it all myself. In one take. But it's too hot now." 

"How do you know?" Aziraphale asked, playfully.

"I just dooooo," Crowley said, mockingly, "It burnt my tongue so badly, it was aching for a month..."

"Oh, please. One time and so long..."

"I won't risk my tongue, angel. I'm gonna wait," Crowley raised himself on one elbow, "I can't talk without a tongue. Can't have it burned with your lovely tea, hotter than Hellfire." 

"If you call that "talking", Crowley," Aziraphale said, raising himself, "The noises you make..." 

"Well, then..." Crowley made a sort of mysterious face, smiling broadly and looking him in the eyes. Somehow Aziraphale knew what he meant once again.

"Do you want me to try it for you?" Aziraphale asked.

"And end up in a hospital with second-degree burns?" Crowley said, sitting up and leaning for the teapot, "Naaahhh, won't do. If it's bound to happen, I'll take it upon myself." 

"Do it with style, Crowley," Aziraphale said with a little smug smile in a corner of his mouth.

Crowley took a sip from a mug and made a loud glad noise.

"I'll take it as " it's good, Aziralhale, thank you?" Aziraphale said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhm-huh..." Crowley murmured, swallowing, "I just don't feel any brandy..."

"It's there!" Aziraphale exclaimed, fervently.

Crowley took a bottle of brandy and generously added more to his mug.

"Sorry, couldn't feel it. Might've lost the senses after that horrid burn," Crowley said with mocking seriousness, and started drinking with long gulps.

"Bad for you, then. My senses are just fine," Aziralhale said smugly, as he sat near Crowley. He filled his mug with brandy till the half, then added some tea, and drank it all in one gulp, while Crowley stared at him with amusement. 

"What?" Aziralhale said calmly, turning his head to Crowley, "It was a boring day." 

They looked at each other in the eyes for less than a couple of seconds, before both of them could see no more, kissing hastily and eagerly. But soon enough Crowley pulled away.

"Wait. Let me move the table," he said

"Oh, please..." Aziralhale started to complain.

"I'm serious, what if it spills on you?" Crowley sat down and pushed the table about a half-foot away.

Aziraphale smiled at him tenderly, being touched with his thoughtfulness. He lied on his back, placing his head comfortably on a pillow. Crowley put a blanket on top of Aziralhale's stomach and slowly put his own body on top of his.

"Still sharp?" he asked quietly, leaning on an elbow and looking in Aziralhale's eyes.

"It's fine now," Aziraphale smiled, "Come here. I missed you." 

Their kiss was long and tender, as their breath intertwined in one, but after a while, Aziraphale noted that Crowley's breath was a bit ragged and his arm was shaking. He stopped the kiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, "You seem very tired."

Crowley muttered something unintelligible once again, as he turned on his side.

"My arms and my back... It was hard today. If you don't mind. "

Aziralhale leaned closer to him, now lying on his side too, and kissed him tenderly, while stroking his cheek. Crowley seemed blissful and relaxed, but he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open.

"You need to sleep, dear," Aziraphale said gently.

Crowley pulled him closer, without opening his eyes. 

"Angel," he muttered, "Stay." 

"Moment." 

Aziralhale stood up from the couch to turn the lights off. He then set the alarm clock that Crowley recently bought and placed it on the coffee table, far enough from their mugs. He was walking back cautiosly, fearing he might stumble on one of the bags Crowley brought. When he crawled under the blanket, Crowley's arms immediately wrapped around him. He felt Crowley's breath on his nape and could feel his heartbeat with his back. 

"Have a good sleep, dear," Aziralhale whispered. Crowley made a glad voice and tightened his embrace. Somehow Aziraphale knew it meant "I love you".


End file.
